Already known are aircraft whose wheels equipped with a brake are provided with a ventilator that can be controlled so as to cool the brake discs in order to rapidly lower their temperature and thus avoid any delay to the departure of the aircraft for a new cycle. In general, the body of the ventilator is engaged inside the axle bearing the wheel, and its turbine draws in the air through openings in the rim of the wheel. However, the ventilator arranged in this manner takes up a lot of space in the axle such that the spindle of the wheel speed sensor for measuring the speed of rotation of the wheel is elongated in order to pass through the ventilator and reach the wheel. Thus, this diminishes the measurements taken by the wheel speed sensor.
Also known, in particular in the automotive field, are turbines secured to the rim of the wheel in order to draw in air through the rim of the wheel. These turbines are for example integrated into a hub cap attached to the rim.